


Ghost stories | Luffy x reader

by Cawyx



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawyx/pseuds/Cawyx
Summary: When a ghost story turns to be real, will feelings other than fear come out?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

All the crew was reunited around a campfire, sitting on logs circling the fire. Sanji had brought some marshmallows and other treats for the night while Zoro brought some sake. You were all laughing and talking about everything when suddenly Nami announced that it was time for ghost stories.

"One time I was possessed by a ghost! It was one of the most feared and dangerous pirates, but I, the great Captain Ussop managed to beat him before he could control my body!"

"Woah! You're amazing Ussop! How did you do?" Chopper asked with sparkling eyes.

"I-I...hmm...I jumped into the sea! Yeah, that's it! Because you know the sea is salty and ghosts hate salt! You know there's also this one-time wh-"

"Not that I don't want to hear another of your stories, but let's get down to business!"Nami cut him short, "Robin you go first!"An evil grin appeared on the girl's face telling you that this whole idea was a bad one, and you knew that you would not be able to sleep for days after that.

"Do you know the story of the infamous pirate Ward, also known as the Bloody Demon?" Asked Robin, her voice already lower.

Everyone stayed silent, waiting for the story. It was a scary one, you unconsciously grabbed Luffy's arms – who was sitting next to you, hoping that the story would end soon. You looked around you, Nami was clinging on Chopper, his face buried in her chest, Ussop and Brook were embracing each other, shaking in fear while Zoro was calmly drinking sake and Sanji smoking a cigarette as for Franky he was intensely listening to the story. You glanced at the boy sitting next to you, -removing your arm of him in embarrassment at the same time- and you were not surprised to find him sound asleep.

"... and that's why Ward, is still hunting and killing pirates long after his death, to take revenge on those who betrayed him." Robin finished with a smile.

"W-What...H-how...C-Can you tell such a story so collectedly?!" Usopp asked, still in the arms of the musician.

"Yohohoho! I'm scared to the bone! Ghosts are so scary!" He whimpered.

"I didn't relate the scariest story but I have others in reserve if you want to. What about the one abo-"

"NO! We don't want to hear it!" Nami interrupted her. "Anyway, it's my turn now."

Nami made the same smile as Robin earlier, except hers was scarier. She told you this morning that she wanted to make Luffy pay for all the time he stole her mandarins without her consent so you were ready for the scariest story of your life.

"Luffy, this story is for you," she said with an unctuous voice until she noticed the captain snoring next to you.

"OI! Luffy, wake up!" She yelled.The pirate lazily opened his eyes, looking around him.

"Oh, the story is over? Sanji give me some meat!" He happily asked without realizing the deadly glare of the orange-haired girl on him. Nami took a deep breath and sighed.

"Luffy, just make sure to listen to the story..."

"Hn? The story isn't over yet?" He asked his mouth full.

"It's my turn now, and as I said before, this story is especially for you, so just listen!"

The boy frowned but nodded anyway, ready to listen to the girl. Nami cleared her throat and started.

"You know that pirates love treasures?"

"Especially you," Ussop mumbled. She glared at him.

"Shut up!... Anyway, there is this one pirate: Will “Crow's nest” Grim, who was infamous for all the treasures he stole during his life, hence his nickname because he would steal everything dear to a person's heart: loots, love, family, dreams...Nothing could stop him. Unfortunately, he was betrayed by his companions and killed by the Marine, but before he died he swore to keep on stealing even after his death, he declared that would take three treasures from every man, especially those with a lot of ambition and since then, many people died, depressed because they had been strip of what was dearest to their hearts. No one knows when Grim will strike but all the victims said that they all heard a crow screaming before everything starts." She concluded.

"Your story sucked, Nami!" Luffy declared.You thought alike but didn't want to face Nami's wrath. Suddenly, out of nowhere, you heard a crow screaming and flying above you. You instinctively hung into Luffy as Usopp and Brook clung to each other screaming.

"HE'S COMING !! CROW IS HEEEERE! I knew that it was a bad idea!" The sniper shouted.

"Idiot! It's just a bird and that was just a story..." Zoro grumbled.

"Or maybe he is coming to kill us all." Robin stated, staring at Usopp.

"Eeeeeeek!" "It's getting late, let's go back to the ship." Sanji interrupted already gathering all the stuff shortly followed by the rest of the crew.

"______, I can't move anymore," Luffy said looking at your arms still around him. "I don't know why you were so scared, the stories were boring," he yawned as you let go of him for the second time.

You went back to the ship with the other and for the first time since you joined the Straw hats, you were glad to share a room with two other people.It had been hours since you went to sleep, but you could not close your eyes. Every little noise crept you out, so you stayed, eyes wide-open, hidden under your blanket. All of a sudden, you heard someone's steps. Your heart stopped and you held your breath, furtively glancing under the blanket, ready to scream for help. However, it was not a ghost but Nami who was heading outside the room with a mischievous smile.


	2. Who's the thief?!

You tried to stay awake until she came back but you slowly fell into a profound sleep. You awakened a few hours later by a monstrous scream, you immediately thought that someone had been murdered by Crow. You run to the kitchen, weapons in hand - well, your pillow in fact- to find Luffy madly shaking Sanji by his shoulders.

"SANJI! MEAT! WHERE IS THE MEAT ?!"

"I already told you! All the meat has disappeared from the ship..." He sighed annoyed, exhaling smoke from his cigarette, "I thought that you were the one who ate it during the night..."

"I didn't eat it! Maybe the thief is still on the boat! Chopper, Ussop, let's find the culprit!" He exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

As they were about to step outside the kitchen, Nami appeared yawning, dark rings under her eyes.

"Why are you screaming so early in the morning?" She asked glaring at the trio.

"NAMI! Did you steal all the meat?"

"Why on earth would I steal food? I like gold, not dead animals!"

Luffy frowned and run outside followed by the reindeer and the sniper, already searching every single place of the ship. You looked at Nami suspiciously.

"You're the one who did it, right?" You finally asked.

"You caught me," she giggled. "I made up this story last night and decided to hide three things he likes, as Crow would.

\- Nami-swaaaan! You must be tired of all the preparations to hide the meat last night, here have a coffee ~" Sanji cooed bringing some coffee to you and her.

"Y- You knew Sanji-kun?!"

"Of course! No one plays with food without my consent," he seriously said, "plus it was my dear Nami-swaaan who asked for help! ~ And our idiot captain deserves it!"

"I see...So meat first...What are the two other things?" You asked, curious.

"His hat obviously!" She stated grinning.

"That's too much! His hat is everything to him, I mean...I'm pretty sure that he sleeps and washes with it."

"That's why Sanji-kun is going to help me! He'll take it when Luffy will be asleep. And don't worry we will give him back." She winked before taking a sip of her hot beverage. 

There was no way you could change their minds, and even though you found the idea cruel, you couldn't help yourself from wanting to see how it would end. You finished your breakfast and went to the crow's nest, Zoro was already here training as usual. He looked at you but didn't say a word and kept on exercising. You sat next to the window and watched Luffy and the other searching everywhere for the meat.

"What's up with Luffy, today?" Zoro asked weeping his sweat with a towel behind you.

"Do you remember Nami's story from last night?"

"Yeah...It was lame...So?"

"She decided to hide things that Luffy likes because he deserves to pay for once, so the first thing she hid was..."

"Meat." He finished. "That damn woman, she's weak but she can be really scary..." He concluded sighing at the view of the others who were busy downstairs.

"You're right," you giggled, "but please don't say anything!"

For only answer, the swordsman nodded and returned to his weights. You smiled and returned your attention outside, unfortunately, the trio had already disappeared.

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy yelled as he kicked the door to enter the room.

"I'm busy..." The swordsman sighed, glaring at the unwanted visitor.

"Hmm...Seems like you're trying to change the subject, Mr. Roronoa Zoro, you're our first suspect for the missing meat," Usopp said wearing a hat and a fake pipe like a true detective.

"I don't have time for that. I didn't steal your food Luffy, now leave me alone."

"Tututut! We have a few questions for you first, Sir ! Where were you last night between 1 a.m and 8 a.m?"

"I was sleeping..."

"AH AH! No one can prove that you were really sleeping since we were all sleeping!"

"So it was you, Zoro! Why did you do that ?!" Luffy shouted.

"I didn't steal your damn food!" He grumbled. 

"Maybe the culprit is Usopp," you suggested trying to help the poor green-haired boy. 

"W-What? I am the inspector Ma'am! Are you trying to cover for his crimes ?!"

"Well...We all have the same alibi, no one can prove if we were sleeping or not...So, you are a suspect just as much as Zoro, and maybe you're doing this to cover your tracks! Since we all know that you are a good liar!" You added feeling sorry for the sniper.

This time Luffy glared at Usopp. The sniper became awfully pale.

"U-S-O-P-P! What have you done with my meat ?!"

"Nothing! I-I...Why would have...I...No, Luffy, step back! Eeeeeeek, help me!" He said running toward you.

Before Luffy could touch him, someone else stormed into the room, under the annoyed stare of Zoro.

"Yohohoh! Luffy I think I have found the culprit!" Brook exclaimed.

"I know it's Usopp!"

"OOOOOH! Usopp I didn't know you were a thief." The skeleton shouted out, shocked.

"I AM NOT! I DIDN'T DO IT!" He yelled back, hidden behind you.

"I am disappointed in you my little Usopp! And I thought it was the ghost!"

Everybody stopped moving and looked at Brook excepted for Luffy, whose head was down.

"The...ghost?" He asked, teeth clenched.

"Do you remember Nami's story about the man who was stealing people after his death? And the sign was a crow screaming? I think he came for you!"

You noticed that the young pirate had tightened his fists and was shaking. “Is he that mad?” you wondered. Then, he turned around throwing his arms in the air, eyes sparkling.

"There's a ghost on the boat! LET'S CATCH THE GHOST!" He shouted excited by the news.

"Y-you aren't afraid of him?" Usopp asked still clinging to your back.

"Hun? Why would I?" He answered nonchalantly poking his nose. 

"BECAUSE he kills people! Didn't you listen to the story?"

"...No". The boy admitted smiling. "But if we catch him he won't steal, right?"

"How are you gonna catch a ghost?" You asked intrigued. 

"I have a plan !" He answered grinning even more. You looked at the other, they seemed nervous and confused about his idea. You turned your gaze to your Captain, still smiling until his eyes met yours. He looked at you then at Usopp, still close to you, and frowned.

"Let's go Usopp!" He announced pulling him by the arm, followed by Chopper and Brook, until they were out of view.

"I don't wanna get involved in it," Zoro sighed finally returning to his training. 

You gave him an apologetic smile and left him alone, as you stepped outside someone came behind you and whispered in your ear:

"Since I've found the culprit...May I see your panties, _____-san?" 


	3. The hunt begins!

You were reading outside, enjoying the unusual quiet. Unfortunately, it didn't take long before Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp reappeared.

"Let's find the ghost!" He said throwing his fists in the air.

They were all armed. Luffy had a butterfly nest, Usopp his usual slingshot, and Chopper had some salt. You watched them confused trying to repress a chuckle. Luffy spotted you and headed toward you.

____ ! Have you seen the ghost ?!"

"No, sorry Luffy...So you plan on catching the ghost with a nest?" You asked.

"YES! I'll catch him and force him to give me back my meat!" He enthusiastically said. "Do you wanna help us?"

You didn't want to say “yes”, since you knew that the ghost didn't exist, but he looked so earnest about it that you just couldn't refuse him.

"Alright! Can I have a weapon too?"

"SURE!" He grinned.

You joined Chopper and Usopp, who gave you a butterfly nest and he told you about his new balls filled with salt special spirit. 

"Me and ____ are going this way," Luffy announced taking you by the hand.

"That's not fair Luffy! You're both strong!" The sniper intervened. 

"But I want her to come with me! I don't like it when she's with you, you always cling into her..."Luffy pouted.

You both looked at him in surprise, as a light blushed covered your cheeks. Usopp turned his head toward you and wiggled his brows as he whispered: “ _I see how it is_ ”, before heading further away with Chopper. You returned your attention to the young man who was holding your hand, but his expression was the same as usual, so you guessed that what he just meant didn't have any deep meaning. You silently followed him inside.

You searched every room of the boat without success – well, you knew that from the beginning, but you hoped to find at least where Nami had hidden the meat. You were now in front of the room that you shared with Robin and Nami. You didn't really felt comfortable about letting Luffy snooping around your stuff, but you let him in anyway. 

You started to search under the beds and the closet, then you heard the boy opening a drawer and you instantly froze.

"LUFFY DON'T!" You yelled, too late. The boy was already holding one of your bras and continued to search inside of the drawer. 

"What's wrong, ___? You're all red." He asked.

"I don't think that the ghost is inside my underwear drawer! You should be more cautious, Luffy"! You said trying to get your bra back. 

"But we have to find the ghost no matter what! And I don't see the problem, Nami's wearing this thing every day," he said looking quizzically at the bra then at you which only caused your blush to deepen. 

"...Luffy, just put it back, and let's go!"

As you tried to get your underwear back, you lost your balance, hit the young boy which cause you to both fell on the floor. You closed your eyes waiting for the impact, but you fell on top of Luffy. You slowly opened your eyes, expecting the boy to be smiling as usual, but he was unexpectedly blushing and looking on his side, avoiding your gaze. You quickly and awkwardly got up, shortly followed by Luffy. The boy gave you back your bra and scratched the back of his neck.

"Are you hurt, Luffy?" You asked, hoping to break the awkward silence. 

"No, don't worry ___! I'm made of rubber, remember?!" He exclaimed, smiling, back to his usual self. "We should find Chopper and Ussop!"

You smiled and put back the bra where it belonged and stepped after your Captain. You found the other two on the deck, fishing...

"Did you find the ghost?" You asked, even though you knew the answer.

"We searched a little but Sanji told us to go fishing because we don't have meat anymore and he needed fish for dinner," Usopp answered. 

"He said that if we don't, we will eat raccoon tonight!" Chopper gulped. "BUT I'M NOT A RACCOON !"

You giggled.

"I'll catch a bigger fish than you!" Luffy stated, already forgetting about the ghost hunt, as he sat next to the sniper.

You were apparently also totally forgotten so you went back to your book until Sanji announced that dinner was ready. You sat at your usual place, next to Robin as Luffy sat in front of you. Everybody started to eat and talked happily about their day, Luffy complained about the meat missing, which made Nami smile.

"Soooo, have you found the ghost, Luffy ~?" She asked.

"No! But I'll catch him tomorrow for sure!"

"Really~ Then I guess that you're not afraid about him stealing tonight?" She “innocently” said, playing with a lock of her hair. 

"Tonight ?! He'll be asleep!"

"I don't think that ghosts have the need to sleep...," you told him. 

"Exactly ! Plus, he'll probably steal something again tonight, something that you treasure a looot ~" Nami explained, enjoying herself. 

"He may steal something from you too!"

Nami sighed.

"No, he only steals one person's treasure," she said. "You should watch over the things you care about..."She continued before putting her attention back to her plate.

No one was paying attention to the boy anymore, so no one had noticed that he had briefly gazed at you as he murmured to himself “ _the things that I care about..._ ”


	4. The second treasure.

You slept well that night. You fell asleep as soon as you hit your mattress, welcoming Morpheus with open arms. Unfortunately, your hours of sleep seemed like seconds, the minute you heard someone scream, immediately waking you up like yesterday. This time, you took your time, not running knowing that Nami – or Sanji at least, succeed in her plan of stealing Luffy's hat. You found Luffy slumped onto the kitchen's table, head into his arms, making sounds between moans and groans like he didn't how he was supposed to feel. You looked at Nami expecting to see her smiling triumphantly, but she seemed uncomfortable and guilty as if she just had stolen candy from a defenseless kid. You sat next to the crying boy, gently stroked his back before giving him a comforting hug. He became stiff and looked at you. He had a runny nose and puffy eyes. He hugged you back and sobbed in your arms. You glared at Nami, you knew that this was a bad idea, and you felt as guilty as Nami right now, and judging by how she responded with another glare, she clearly didn't want to stop until the third treasure. 

The others woke up one by one and tried to comfort their captain as well, without success.

"I am sure that we're going to catch the ghost today, Luffy!" Ussop said happily.

"Yeah, that's right, we have some suuuuper weapons!"

"Yeah, Luffy! We are definitely going to catch him today!" Chopper added. 

"I'll make some delicious snacks, especially for today ~!"

"There's no more meat," the boy whined. 

"We still have booze," Zoro tried to comfort.

"You're the only one who can survive with just alcohol, Zoro..." Nami sighed. 

"Yohohoho! I'll play a song for you!"

"At least this ghost didn't brutally kill you," Robin tried to cheer him up.

Everybody, except Luffy, stared at her wondering how this was supposed to help him. You tightened your embrace around him, and you could felt him becoming stiff again, which made you smile. After a few minutes, you pushed him gently away from you. The boy looked at you and grinned, before getting up.

"Alright ! What are we going to do ?! This ghost needs to pay !!"

"Maybe we can think about what he could steal next? And protect it?" Usopp said. 

"What's the third thing, Luffy?" You asked.

The boy looked at you as his eyes widened, then he abruptly turned his head facing the other way.

"I'm not sure..." He shyly answered.

That was weird, really weird...Luffy and shy didn't belong in the same sentence, this guy had just as much delicacy as a monkey and apparently, you weren't the only one to notice it.

"LUFFY! DID THE GHOST STEAL YOUR PERSONALITY ?!" Chopper shouted, seemingly scared.

"A ghost can do that? This ghost can, Nami ?!" Usopp asked in panic. 

"…I don't think so..." She answered feeling a little bit uneasy about her lies. 

"Then why is he so weird?"

"I am not weird!" Luffy pouted. 

"Anyway, let's do some suuuper teams for the hunt! I also have a special hairstyle for today!" Franky said, before touching his nose as a new hairstyle appeared under the usual sparkling eyes of Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy. 

"I am with Zoro!" Ussop yelled. 

"Huh? I don't wanna do this stupid hunt!" The swordsman mumbled. 

"Then Sanji?"

"Sorry, Usopp I have lunch to prepare!" The blond apologized while lighting his cigarette. 

"Franky ?" 

"That would be super Usopp, but I can't today, the ship needs me."

"Then...Brook?"

"Yohohoho ~! I hate ghosts, they are too scary! If I find one my heart will stop! …..Oh! But I don't have one! Yohohoho ~"

"Ro-"

The sniper didn't have time to finish his sentence that the raven girl was already glaring at him, daring him to continue.

"...Na-nami ?!

"I have planed my day too, Usopp. 

"What about mutual aid ?! He asked. ____ ? You're not gonna leave me too?" 

"NO! I already told you that she's with me!" Luffy intervened. 

"Ok, I get it! Chopper you're with me, then!" 

"You're mean Usopp! Why am I last?" 

"Hehe! The Great Captain Usopp only keeps the best for the end!" 

"REALLY?!" The reindeer happily exclaimed. 

"...Of course!"

The two teams headed outside the kitchen, but before Luffy could reach outside, Nami called him. You didn't know what they were talking about but Luffy had a serious expression as he nodded to Nami whispering in his ear. You felt a knock in your stomach, but shrugged it off and waited for Luffy outside. You, once again, searched around the boat, and you still had no idea where Nami put the meat, a hat is easy to hide but kilograms of meat? You still didn't know how she managed to do it. You avoided your room this time not wanting another awkward situation or finding Luffy with your underwear in his hands. You noticed, however, that the boy wasn't acting as usual, or at least like yesterday. He was always behind you and you could feel his gaze on you all the time like he was watching every single move you were making. You couldn't help but feel tense, “ _So that must be what it feels like to have a ghost watching over you...”_ you thought. You turned around to look at him, as you did Luffy immediately looked away, pretending to be searching for something in front of him.

"Luffy are you ok?" You asked

"Y-yes, why?"

"I don't know maybe because you're staring at a wall?"

The boy sheepishly smiled at you and tried to grab his hat but his hand only met his hair. He looked down for a second.

"Don't worry, I am sure that we will find your hat sooner than you think," you smiled, the feeling of guilt overwhelming you.

Luffy grinned and gave you a big pat on the back, which briefly cut off your breath, you tended to forget how strong this kid can actually be, but you managed to smile back anyway.

You have been searching for hours now, and you really wanted to use the bathroom. You tried to slip away from Luffy's vigilance but he followed you toward the washroom.

"Luffy, can I please go to the toilet...alone?"

"Do you really have to?"

"YES!" You exclaimed, trying to restrain your anger.

Luffy pouted. He reminded you of a puppy let alone outside a store, waiting for his master's return. You quickly used the bathroom and came back but Luffy had already disappeared. You sighed and returned to the last room you searched with him: no sign of the boy. You did other rooms, some that you had already done with him and others that you checked briefly, but you couldn't find him anywhere. You just thought that he may have been bored of the hunt and went back with the other. You decided to go back to your room, finally having some alone time. You rested on your bed and closed your eyes, trying to solve the mystery of the missing meat, and without knowing you slowly fell asleep. You were woken up, sometime later by another scream – you started to be used to this alarm. You lazily opened your eyes and you cocked your ear, trying to understand what was going on, you only heard Luffy shouting :

"I CAN'T FIND HER! WHERE DID HE TAKE HER ?!"


	5. End of the story.

You slowly got up, your mind still fuzzy from your sleep. You could still hear Luffy shouting and you wondered about who he was talking about. You were behind the door to go outside, just when you were about to open it, you heard Usopp.

"Luffy, calm down ! Who are you talking about?"

"____ ! She went to the toilet and Sanji called me so I went to see him but when I came back she wasn't there anymore!" He said in one breath. 

"She may have been kidnapped by the ghost," Robin stated.

Everyone scowled at her, Luffy started to pace up and down. You put your hand on the doorknob as someone pushed the door open which cause the door to hit you in the face and you fell backward, you rubbed your forehead.

Luffy was standing above you, his eyes slowly widened as he understood that it was you and he tightly hugged you.

"Luffy...I...Can't...Breathe..."You managed to say.

"I thought that the ghost took you away!" He exclaimed

"I was just sleeping, I am fine!" You reassured him.

You tried to push him away, feeling embarrassed by all the eyes on both you, but he hugged you harder. You heard a loud “slump” and you were free.

"Let ____ -chaaan breathe, you idiot!" Sanji exclaimed, while Luffy rubbed the top of his head, where the cook just had hit him.

You joined the other on the deck.

"...But I thought that the ghost only took stuff that you reaaaally care about. Why were you worried about ____?" Usopp asked.

The boy titled is head and looked at his friend like he was the stupidest person ever.

"I care a lot about ____!" He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which made you blush. 

"W-What about us ?!"

"You're my nakama!"

"Does that mean we're behind meat in this head ?!" He whined to the other, they nodded. 

"I ALMOST FORGOT!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed.

The boy grabbed you by your wrists and pulled you closer to him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and looked at you.

"Don't worry, Nami told me a secret! He won't take you away," the boy innocently grinned.

Before you had time to question the young captain you felt something lightly brushed your lips. Luffy gave you a little and awkward kiss and pulled away, smiling and blushing.

"W-What...W-why did you do that ?!" You asked confused and embarrassed.

"Nami told me that the ghost won't take you away if I kiss you a lot every day!" He proudly stated.

So that what she was telling him back in the kitchen, you hesitated between cursing or thanking the girl.

"You do know that kissing is something lovers do?" You asked, hoping that he didn't kiss you just because Nami told him so.

"Of course! I love you ____! And now that we kissed we are lovers, right?" 

You smiled at him and kissed his cheek, which made him smile broadly.

"What about the ghost ?!" Usopp asked suddenly, you had forgotten that you weren't the only one on the deck.

"About that...," Nami started, "I found your stuff Luffy," she said as she threw his hat at him, "and Sanji's already cooking dinner, meat more precisely."

"Woah this ghost is really nice!" You heard Chopper say.

Luffy put his hat on and grinned, gave you a quick kiss before running toward the kitchen yelling: “MEAAAAT”. 

~

"By the way, Nami where did you hide the meat?" You asked curious to finally know the answer.

The girl looked at you and patted your shoulder.

"The meat hasn't left the fridge, we know that he wouldn't have searched there. Your boyfriend is an idiot..." She sighed heading toward the kitchen.

You sighed too and followed her, smiling.

**_ “At least this scary story has a happy ending.” _ **


End file.
